Andeven Icestrider
"I am -always- watching." Andeven Icestrider is the current Deputy Minister of Justice in service of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He is known for his unique and unconventional style of law enforcement as well as his incredible drive and inflexible stances on dark magic. Icestrider revels in law and order, having devoted all of his adult life to neutralizing rogue magic users and bringing them to justice. Description A man of thirty and two years, Andeven Icestrider is a man in his prime: Thick locks of dark hair fall to just below his broad shoulders. Dense, lean muscle indicates a strict physical exercise regiment. Andeven's eyes are positively brilliant: A deep azure, and touched with magic such that they refract light in such a way as to resemble precious sapphires. His healthy, pleasant features cause him to outwardly appear as warm, welcoming, and charming. Andeven, when off duty, is often seen sporting high collared, fitted, ornate violet robes. The garb is enchanted to cause the fabric to move through the air lazily, as if suspended in water or low gravity. More often than not, he carries a special blade used for hunting mages slung across his back. The blade is a wicked, curved shard of violet crystal with white veins running deeply throughout. The shard pulses quietly and glows with an occult light. History Andeven Icestrider was born into a semi-wealthy merchant family in northern Hillsbrad, to Jerome Moore, a mage of rather ordinary ability and merchant, and Veronica Ross, a prominent member of the Sorcerer's League and conjurer of some renown. Andeven was born into tumultuous times, and spent most of his early childhood attended to by a nurse or outside whilst his parents carried out their various duties. At the age of five, his home was destroyed and family killed by a band of bandit-mages. The young Moore child was out, playing in and around a nearby creek. Andeven could only watch as arcane fire consumed everything he knew and cared for. Andeven spent the next year and a half of his life homeless, scrounging up scraps from the waste thrown out the backs of the Southshore inn and the inn at Tarren Mill. One evening, whilst walking the roads of Hillsbrad, Andeven came across a lone mage, one Daedereth Icestrider, making camp for the night. Young Andeven approached him for food, but was instead offered an apprenticeship after revealing himself as a Moore. Early Life Daedereth Icestrider raised the young Moore in addition to instructing him in the ways of the arcane arts, making him both Andeven's adoptive father and teacher. Andeven's talent for abjuration was clearly apparent, even as a youngling still learning the most basic of magics. As time came to pass his skills in enchanting and illusion also came to the front. Young Moore took quite an interest in engineering as a boy. He loved to craft simple machines, likening them to magic in the way they made things normally impossible a simple task. Having taken his studies seriously, and given his natural aptitudes, Andeven was on track to becoming a fully realized magus in no time. The plague of undeath erupted forth in Lordaeron, and Andeven watched the death and destruction follow in its wake with contempt, but thought the violet walls around him would stand forever. And then they threatened to crush him. Undead swarmed the streets, Archmage Antonidas fell, the Book of Medivh was stolen, and it was then Daedereth knew the city was lost. As Andeven watched the towers fall around him, he was suddenly blinded by a white light. He stood several miles away now, and once more watched as magic robbed him of everything he loved. It was that night he vowed to himself that he would never again let magic reduce him to this. It was at this time Andeven took the surname Icestrider, in honor of the magus who sacraficed his own life so that Andeven might live. Life after the Fall After coming into contact with a remnant of the Kirin'Tor that had escaped, he took an interest in magical law enforcement. For several years Andeven came and left the Dalaran dome, aiding in hunting down rogue mages and dark magic users with his fellow mages in his off time. It was during these long years that Andeven honed his skills in not only magic, but also surviving in the wilderness and in tracking down and hunting down those who would use their magic to harm others. The Nexus War and the War of the Lich King When the city moved to Northrend Andeven went with it. He quickly attained proper magus status as a member of the Kirin'Tor, and would venture forth to fight for his city. Whilst aiding the Alliance in Borean Tundra, he was taken captive by the Brood of Malygos. Very little is documented about his activities during this period. His body was never discovered in the Nexus, and as such he was labeled MIA. A few short weeks before the fall of Malygos, Andeven returned to Dalaran, battered and disheveled, but alive and willing to continue serving his beloved city, all the while shouting, "Never again!" Andeven was given light duty for the duration of the conflict, mostly assisting in maintaining wards here and there and guarding the Hold every so often. In Recent Years Since the Cataclysm, Andeven had left serving in any official capacity in order to pursue personal interests and to aid in bringing down the Twilight's Hammer. He remained largely inactive until the Purge of Dalaran. It was at this time he decided it was time to once more serve his fair city. = Career with the Magus Senate Andeven joined the Magus Senate of Dalaran, seeking to lend the organization his skill in identifying, assessing, and apprehending those who would defy the laws of the Kirin'Tor. He was quickly ushered into the Minsitry of Justice, and has recently been appointed Deputy Minister by High Nethermancer Gehlnarine Liridian, the head of the ministry. Personality and Traits Years of hunting down and neutralizing irresponsible and malicious magic users has given Andeven a true appreciation for law and order. He values structure, procedure, and consistency. His personality reflects this, causing him to be a cool, calculating, composed character. His smiles are professional and practiced, showing off his pearly white, perfect teeth when he's not smirking. Andeven rarely shows his passion, save when designing a new techno-magical device or speaking out against the use of dark magics. When on duty, Andeven seems almost inhuman: He rarely speaks, observes everything around him with acute senses but emotional detachment, and follows the procedure for any given situation as outlined by the laws of Dalaran to the letter. Andeven is rarely aggressive, preferring to analyze and counter his enemy instead of making the first strike. He is a man who values efficiency and precision, preferring to deal with as many enemies with as little resource expenditure as possible. Andeven has a deep seated hatred of dark magic, attributing it to most of the suffering in his early life. Andeven generally has a very strong prejudice against dark magic users, usually treating them with far less respect than other mages, though within the realm of civility. Oddly enough, Andeven has a very deep distrust of magic itself. Andeven uses magic only when necessary, and when he does he does so in sparing amounts. Religion and Faith "I have little use for mysticism," is often Icestrider's response to questions about his religious views. While he acknowledges the existence and influence of deities (Ancients, the Light, Elune, etc.), Andeven does not recognize them as divinities. Andeven sees worship as universally inferior to understanding entities of that nature. Andeven understands and acknowledges the Titan's role in shaping Azeroth, and thinks they should be revered, but rather as superior magic users rather than gods or demi-gods. Equipment Andeven is known to employ a variety of technomagical devices and magical techniques as to keep law-breakers unaware as to what he would utilize against them. However, there are a few favorites that consistently serve him in apprehending perpetrators. Arcane Bindings Andeven has invented a wrist mounted device that allows him to project arcane bindings at his enemies. These bindings not only serve to physically restrain their victims by coiling around them, but also serve to render them unable to use magic by acting as chains of suppression. The metal of the chains is dark violet, and due to its unique properties is lethal to ethereal and extraplanar creatures. The device employs transmutation magic, and so there is no limit to how many yards of bindings the device can fire. Mana Gems Andeven makes extensive use of mana gems, using the mana gems in his robes to extend his magical endurance, using vacant mana gems to absorb incoming spells, and using unstable mana gems as exploding projectiles with a built in counterspell due to their volatile nature. Mage-Hunter's Bite Andeven's special blade normally causes no physical damage, simply draining its victims dry of mana and using mana gained this way as oscillating particles to give the blade a chain-saw effect. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Dalaranian